School & Accident
by MerryPCY
Summary: SM High School. Tiada hari tanpa masalah disekolah yang hanya dihuni oleh siswa berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Kray/FanXing/Krislay, Lumin/XiuHan, ChanBaek, TaoHun, KaiSoo, KrisSoo Dll.


**Yaoi, Boys Love, School Life, Drama, Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 1 of (?)**

 **Main Cast : Kray/Fanxing/KrisLay, Lumin/XiuHan, TaoHun, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KrisSoo dll.**

 **Mungkin memang saya harus membrojolkan(?) semua ff2 saya disini. Dari mulai yang aneh hingga yang paling aneh. (Y) Oke lah kalo begitchu~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **~School & Accident~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia gay Yixing..."

"Emm..Kau yakin?"

"Yeah.. Sangat Yakin."

"Berapa persen?"

"1000 Persen, mungkin.."

"Woahh.. Seyakin itu kah?"

"Hem. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin baby Soo-ku sangat tergila-gila padanya..."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti jalan fikiran Jongin, sahabatnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Jongin menatap Yixing sejenak. Kemudian sebuah seringai jahat muncul dibibirnya..

.

.

.

"Baik! Untuk anggota club basket yang sudah dipilih, kita akan latihan jam 5 sore nanti. Jangan sampai telat. Ok?!.." –Luhan.

"Ok!." Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"A..Kris!"

"Ya?"

Luhan, selaku kapten tim basket menghampiri Kris, salah satu anggotanya. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang jadwal latihan kita sore ini?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemuinya langsung?.."

"Aku tidak bisa Kris, hari ini aku ikut kepusat olahraga. Mungkin aku akan pulang sebelum latihan dimulai. Ayolah~..."

Kris tampak berfikir sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..."

"Ah...Terima kasih banyak Kris. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan siapa..." Luhan tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kris.

'Bukankah masih ada Tao?' Sungut Kris dalam hati.

"It's Ok.." Namun Kris malah balas tersenyum-padahal didalam hati tidak ikhlas- kemudian mulai memasukkan baju olah raganya kedalam loker.

"Sampai ketemu nanti sore. Aku pergi dulu dan... pastikan kau membawa si pemalas itu.." Luhan menyampirkan tas kepunggungnya setelah memberikan satu kedipan penyemangat untuk Kris. Karena ia yakin, tugas yang ia berikan untuk Kris bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Meskipun ia yang notabenenya juga teman sekamar Chanyeol seperti Luhan dan Tao, namun ia tidak terlalu yakin akan berhasil membawa anak itu untuk latihan nanti sore. Dan...Bisa dibilang, mereka (Kris dan Chanyeol) juga tidak terlalu akrab.

Ketahuilah, Chanyeol itu tidak mudah bersosialisasi. Dia urakan, pemalas, tidak pernah mendengarkan omongan orang lain, dan beberapa sifat buruk lainnya ada pada diri Chanyeol. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang terkenal ramah meskipun berwajah datar, mudah bergaul, cantik juga tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia murid kelas 1_

_Park Sehun.

"Hey Kris, sampai ketemu nanti sore. Aku duluan..." –Jongdae.

"Ok!" Kris memberi satu jempol untuk Jongdae, salah satu anggota club basket yang telah terpilih, sama dengan dirinya.

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Kris. Kris yang sedikit kaget langsung menoleh kebelakang. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Tao?." Ternyata teman satu kamarnya yang lain.

"Yah, bergegaslah.. Kau tidak lihat.. Dia menunggumu dari tadi?.." Tao menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk manis disalah satu bangku penonton dengan dagunya.

"O..." Kris melongo.

"Haha.. Sudahlah, jangan gugup begitu._" Tao tertawa sembari menepuk pundak Kris. "_Katakan, apa kalian akan kencan?..Disini?!_" Tao memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sangat menjengkelkan dimata Kris. "_Hey...Aku bisa membelikanmu tiket nonton jika kau mau.." Tawarnya seolah-olah Kris adalah manusia yang paling tidak bermodal didunia, bisa-bisanya kencan digedung olahraga.

"Ya! Aku straight!" Omel Kris. Tao makin terkekeh mendengar bentakan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga ia mengenal Kris dengan baik, dan..ya, ya, Kris memang straight sejauh yang ia tahu. Sebenarnya, Tao hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah..Aku kekamar duluan, selamat berkencan~.." Bisik Tao diakhir kalimatnya. Tao terkekeh kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kris. Dan Kris bersumpah akan melempar Tao dengan seratus bola basket jika muka menjengkelkannya itu masih terlihat dalam waktu 5 detik lagi saja.

Kris memungut tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan diatas kursi disamping loker kemudian berjalan canggung kearah pemuda mungil yang baru ia tahu sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hai, Kris Sunbae..." Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya melambai kearah Kris dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang sehelai handuk kecil berwarna pink. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

"Ha_Hai Kyungsoo..." Balas Kris seraya tersenyum aneh.

"Duduklah sebentar Sunbae..." Pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo itu menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau menungguku? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi. Ia duduk persis disebelah Kyungsoo meskipun hawa canggung yang ia rasakan belum hilang.

"Ya~ Sejak tadi." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sungguh, Kris benar-benar tak habis fikir. Kyungsoo itu memang cantik, tapi... Tetap saja ia laki-laki dan Kris itu STRAIGHT! OK?!.

Hahhh...Seandainya saja ini bukan sekolah khusus laki-laki, pasti Kris tidak akan menemukan anak semacam Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Emm.. Maksud Kris yang lain itu... disekolahnya memang rata-rata muridnya adalah pecinta sesama jenis, atau bahasa kerennya gay, yaoi, dan apapun itu. Dan yah... Beruntung Kris belum termasuk salah satunya.

Belum?

Maksudnya?

"Sunbae berkeringat!" Kyungsoo membawa handuk pink yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepelipis Kris. Kemudian ia mengusap-usapkannya secara lembut disekitar itu.

Kris yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya pasrah, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Mungkin seluruh sekolah juga sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu menyukai Kris.

"Terima kasih.." Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya karena memang ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu saat tak sengaja Kris menyentuh jemarinya. Kris yang menyadari itu langsung melepas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Aku membawa bekal untuk Sunbae. Aku masak sendiri loh..." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan pada Kris.

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian berdehem. "Terima kasih, tapi..bisakah bekal ini kubawa kekamar saja?.. Aku harus segera kekamar karena Tao menungguku disana.." Entah apa yang Kris katakan ia juga tak tahu. Kalimat yang agak terdengar aneh itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tao?" Kyungsoo tampak murung saat mengucap nama Tao.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sejenak, larut dengan fikiran masing-masing..

'Apa Kris Sunbae menyukai Tao?" Batin Kyungsoo sedih.

'Apa Kyungsoo berfikir kalau aku menyukai Tao?' Fikir Kris tiba-tiba. Jujur, ia tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, ia hanya tak memiliki alasan lain untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kalimat itu muncul begitu saja dari bibirnya dan_

"Baiklah..Aku juga akan kekamar..." Lesu Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri, membungkuk sekali dan mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kris.

_Sudahlah, sepertinya ini berhasil. Biar saja Kyungsoo berfikiran semacam itu. Kris terkekeh dalam hati.

Kris mengangkat kotak makanan ditangannya dan ditatapnya sebentar kotak mungil berwarna pink itu, ah, jangan lupakan bentuknya yang persis menyerupai hati. Kris terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ada-ada saja anak itu' Fikir Kris. Ia menaruh bekal tersebut kedalam tasnya kemudian melenggang keluar dari gedung olah raga.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan pelan sambil bersiul-siul kecil dilorong yang menghubungkan gedung olah raga dan gedung utama sekolah. Karena letak asrama berada persis didepan gedung sekolah. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dalam keheningan.

Kris begitu semangat berjalan saat ia sudah sampai pada anak tangga terakhir. Ia sudah tak sabar menemui kasur empuknya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah sejenak. Mengingat sore nanti ia harus kembali beraktifitas, jadi Yifan pikir dia harus cepat.

Lelaki tinggi itu menyingsingkan lengan kemeja sekolahnya kemudian melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan kalau waktu sudah pukul 14:15 WKS. Kris tersenyum, masih ada waktu, fikirnya.

Kris masih menatap jam tangannya saat ia melewati belokan dan tampa sengaja seseorang menubruknya, atau..ia yang menubruk seseorang?. Ah, entahlah... yang pasti Kris kaget bukan main saat itu.

Pemuda yang menabrak Kris itu membulatkan matanya. "Ahhh! Maaf Sunbae!" Pekiknya secara refleks.

Kris yang masih kaget perlahan menatap celana seragamnya yang basah akibat tumpahan jus pemuda pendek didepannya. Kris meringis kemudian berdecak menandakan ia sedikit kesal dengan insiden ini.

"Celanaku! Aishh..."

"Maaf..Maaf Sunbae_" Pemuda pendek berwajah manis itu membungkuk beberapa kali. "_Bi_Biar saya bersihkan!" Lalu berlutut dihadapan Kris kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang bercorak kelinci dan lagi-lagi berwarna pink, sama dengan Kyungsoo.

'Mereka laki-laki apa perempuan sih?.. Kenapa suka sekali dengan warna pink. Apa karena mereka cantik?' Batin Kris setengah bengong.

"Ah..Ini dia!"

Kris mundur selangkah saat pemuda itu mengarahkan sapu tangan -yang tak perlu disebutkan lagi corak dan warnanya- itu kebagian celana Kris yang basah.

"Ma_Mau apa kau?!"

Pemuda itu tidak menyerah, ia berjalan dengan lututnya dan meraih sisi samping-samping paha Kris. Kris menahan nafasnya saat pemuda itu mendongak di ikuti dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kumohon Sunbae~.. Terimalah permintaan maafku... Celana Sunbae kotor karenaku, jadi akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkannya~..." Mohonnya dengan nada memelas. Mata dengan bola berwarna coklat jernih itu mengunci pergerakan Kris. Kris terdiam seribu bahasa karenanya. Dan ia terkesiap saat pemuda itu mulai membersihkan celana seragamnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ja_Jangan terlalu keatas!" Bentak Kris. Takut daerah pribadinya tersentuh tangan lentik pemuda dibawahnya(?).

"Ya~" Jawabnya lembut.

Sebenarnya Kris merasa geli dan risih diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun batinnya sungguh tak bisa menolak saat pemuda pendek ini memohon sambil berlutut didepannya.

"Sudah?" Kris sudah merasa benar-benar tak nyaman saat ini.

"..." Pemuda manis yang belum Kris ketahui namanya itu tak menjawab.

"Hey, hey! Kau mendengarku?.."

"Ah?! Ma_maaf Sunbae.. Ini sudah selesai._" Pemuda itu berdiri dan tersenyum manis kearah Kris. "_Tapi..Masih kotor..." Ucapnya terakhir dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah..." Jawab Kris acuh.

"Apa..Perlu aku cucikan celana Sunbae?..."

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. Ia merasa pemuda bertubuh pendek ini terlalu berlebihan. "Tidak usah.."

"Kalau begitu... Apa Sunbae sudah memaafkanku?..." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada penuh harap.

Kris diam sejenak. "Belum"

Senyuman itu luntur seketika saat mendengar jawaban Kris. Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi pemuda manis dihadapannya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Haha.. Sudahlah, Aku hanya bercanda.." Kris mengacak kecil rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kris mencondongkan badannya sedikit kedepan. "Kau murid kelas satu? Cukup beritahu aku namamu. "

"Eung..."

 **Drrt..**

 **Drrt..**

 **Drrt..**

"Ah, maafkan aku Sunbae, aku harus segera pergi. B_Bye~~..."

"Hey?!"

Kris akhirnya terdiam sambil menatap punggung mungil lelaki yang baru saja dijumpainya itu. Ia tersenyum saat anak itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemudian Kris mulai melangkah kembali menuju asramanya dengan senyuman yang tanpa ia sadari, belum luntur sama sekali dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Hahh..Hahh..." Yixing memegang dadanya saat ia berhenti berlari. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding bangunan sekolah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada jantungnya. Ini efek berlarikah atau_

"XING!"

Yixing menoleh..

"Jongin?.. Aishh... Apa rencana kita berhasil?" Yixing menghampiri Jongin yang pada saat itu juga berlari menghampirinya.

"Sangat berhasil!" Jongin menyeringai, kemudian ia memeluk pundak Yixing dan membawanya berjalan beriringan. "_Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau terlihat banyak basa-basi dengan Kris Sunbae.. Apa itu bagian dari rencanamu sendiri..?"

"Benarkah?" Yixing terdiam. Jujur itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Yixing sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya saat ia pertama kali bertemu secara langsung dengan Kris. Entah apa itu.

"..T_Tentu saja itu rencanaku! Apa aku hebat?" Yixing tersenyum bangga dibuat-buat.

"Hebat sekali!" Puji Jongin. Dan keduanya pun terus berjalan sambil berangkulan menuju asrama kelas 1.

.

.

.

"Haaaahhh..." Kris berencana melupakan niatnya untuk tidur dengan nyaman dikasurnya yang hangat. Karena tanpa ia sadari, pertemuannya dengan si murid kelas satu berwajah manis ternyata telah banyak membuang waktu berharganya. Terlebih lagi, ia sempat melupakan tugasnya membangunkan kerbau, ah, maksudnya Chanyeol untuk diajak latihan sore ini.

Kris berjalan pelan mendekati Kasur Chanyeol yang berada tepat diantara kasurnya dan Luhan. Karena mereka memang memiliki kasur tunggal sendiri-sendiri.

#Urutan kasurnya Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao.

Ia melirik kasur yang terletak paling ujung, disebelah kasur Luhan. "Kemana Tao?" Gumam Kris. Karena ia sedikit berharap Tao bisa ikut membantunya membujuk Chanyeol untuk kegiatan nanti sore.

Namun nyatanya, anak panda satu itu malah tak nampak batang hidungnya didalam kamar. Kris berdecak kecil sambil melirik Chanyeol, makhluk mirip jerapah yang tidur dengan cara seperti kerbau. Aish.. salahkan si manusia menyerupai rusa yang memberinya tugas menyebalkan macam ini!

#Kris kayak sekamar ama sekumpulan binatang (keren) aja. Hihi~

Kris perlahan menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. "Chan_"

"GOALLLLL!"

"Astaga!" Kris memegang dadanya tempat jantungnya -yang baru saja seperti hendak keluar- bersarang. Kris mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati mendengar igauan aneh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama..

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Aishh.. Mau tahu saja!" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda manis berkulit seputih susu yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka. Pemuda manis itu mempoutan bibirnya sembari duduk dikasurnya sendiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada, pertanda ia kesal dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Jangan begitu_" Yixing menoleh kearah anak lelaki tersebut lalu tersenyum. "_Sehun-ah.. Kau mau lihat sesuatu?.. ayo kesini.."

"Dia masih dibawah umur Xing~..." –Jongin.

"Ya! Aku sudah besar!" Omel Sehun lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Yixing yang tampak asyik melihat sesuatu dilayar ponsel mereka.

Sehun mencondongkan badannya, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat kedua teman sekamarnya. Seketika matanya membulat dan reflek ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"I_Itu S_S_Siapa?.. Se_Sedang apa dia?" Sebuah kalimat putus-putus meluncur secara spontan dari bibir Sehun. Menandakan ia cukup kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Jongin tertawa sangat keras melihat respon Sehun. Hilanglah sudah kepolosan mata Oh Sehun, fikirnya lucu. Yixing ikut terkekeh, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terdiam sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah... Kami juga tidak menyangka tentang hal ini..." Yixing berkata dengan nada sesal, tentu saja dibuat-buat.

Sehun menarik kedua telapak tangannya yang semula menutupi wajah kecilnya. Ekspresinya masih terlihat shock. Dan itu membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan tawanya. Mungkin ia tak akan berhenti jika saja Yixing tak menyikut perutnya, menyuruhnya agar berhenti tertawa.

"Dia, dia dari sekolah kita?! Seseorang berbuat mesum disekolah?! Dari mana kau mendapat gambar ini Hyung?! Siapa orang itu?!" Rentetan pertanyaan yang mewakili rasa penasaran Sehun keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Seseorang mengirimnya keponsel kami. Dan pelakunya... Kau bisa lihat sendiri.." Yixing menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sehun. Dan demi menjawab rasa penasarannya. Sehun menguatkan diri untuk melihat kembali adegan yang menurutnya tidak senonoh itu.

Seketika matanya membulat. "K_K_KRIS SUNBAE?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

Jongin hendak tertawa keras lagi. Namun segera Yixing mencubit pinggangnya. "Nanti Sehun curiga bodoh!" Bisiknya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"DIA GAY!.. Oh Tidak!.. Yixing Hyung, kirimkan juga padaku! Aku harus segera memberi tahu Chanyeol Hyung!.." Ucap Sehun panik.

"Baiklah.." Dan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Yixing menugaskan Jongin untuk mengirimkan gambar tersebut keponsel Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Drrt...**

 **Drrt...**

 **Drrt...**

Minseok, si ketua kedisiplinan yang hampir saja menarik selimutnya, hendak tidur siang dengan nyaman, harus rela bangkit kembali untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan disisi samping kasurnya, tepatnya di atas meja. Ia rebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan langsung mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk keponselnya. Ia membuka pesan gambar yang dikirimkan seseorang dengan nomor tampa nama tersebut, dan sontak ia terduduk dengan mata membelalak.

"YACH!?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda manis, teman sekamar Minseok yang menatapnya tak kalah terkejut dengan mulut masih berbusa dan sebuah sikat gigi yang masih berada dimulutnya. Ia memegang ponsel juga dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Minseok.

"Baekhyun! Kau juga mendapatkannya?!"

Lelaki bermata sipit bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk cepat dengan bola mata yang belum kembali kekeadaan semula. Masih melotot.

"APA-APAAN!"

Teriakan lain menghiasi kamar tersebut. Minseok dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh. Tak dipungkiri lagi, Suho, teman sekamar mereka pasti juga mendapat pesan yang sama.

Hanya Jongdae, teman sekamar mereka yang lain yang tampaknya belum terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan yang nyatanya juga muncul dari seluruh kamar gedung kelas 2 dn 3.

#Disini ceritanya gedung sarama ada dua lantai. Asrama kelas 2 dan 3 dilantai 2. Dan hanya kelas 1 dilantai 1. Ngerti? J

.

.

.

Seluruh murid kelas 1, 2 dan 3 berkumpul sambil berbisik-bisik. Kegiatan tidur siang rutin mereka terganggu akibat menyebarnya poto mesum dari siswa kelas 2, Kris Wu! Dan belum diketahui siapa yang menjadi dalang atas menyebarnya poto tersebut. Bahkan jadwal latihan basket sore ini pun dibatalkan secara mendadak.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memakai piyama, baju olahraga, dan ada juga yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Lantai dua gedung asrama tampak sunyi, berbeda sekali dengan gedung lantai satu yang sudah seperti pasar sore. -_-

Kris sudah dipanggil menghadap kekantor kedisiplinan. Karena diasrama SM High Scool, menggunakan sistem tegas dengan caranya sendiri. Yaitu, yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa yang bermasalah diluar jam pelajaran adalah ketua kedisiplinan beserta anggotanya. Oleh karena itu, pihak guru dan kepala sekolah tidak main-main untuk memilih siapa-siapa saja siswa yang harus menjadi anggota kedisiplinan.

Dan terbukti, meskipun Minseok selaku ketua kedisiplinan dan Baekhyun selaku wakil memiliki tubuh yang mungil, mereka sangat disegani dan ditakuti karena image mereka yang terkesan tegas juga...Emmm...galak? Bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Hanya kepada Suho, si bendahara kedisiplinan lah siswa-siswa berani untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, karena ia murah senyum dan disebut-sebut sebagai sosok berhati malaikat. Namun begitu, jika ia sudah marah, yakinlah, kau yang bertubuh tinggi setinggi tiang pun akan terasa kecil saat berhadapan dengannya. Dan jangan lupa, tubuh Suho bahkan tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun dan Minseok. Haha...

Seluruh siswa yang memadati sepanjang koridor kelas 1 membelah kerumunan, mencoba membuat jalan untuk ketiga Sunbae mereka yang baru turun dengan tampang sangar mereka menuju kantor kedisiplinan (karena kantor kedisiplinan terletak dilantai 1).

 **Cklek!**

"Mana Luhan!?" Tanya Minseok to the point entah kepada siapa. Kenapa ia mencari Luhan? Yah... Kalian bisa fikir sendiri, Luhan adalah sekretaris anggota kedisiplinan.

"Di_Dia.. Keluar bersama Sunbae.."

"Dia? Bukankah kau baru kelas 2 Tao?_" Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya. "_Bisakah kau memanggilnya Sunbae?"

Tao gelagapan. "Ah.. Ma_Maksudku, Luhan Sunbae! Ya, Luhan Sunbae~.." Tao meneguk liurnya secara kasar mengingat betapa tegasnya sosok pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini. Lihatlah, hal kecil begini saja akan ia permasalahkan jika itu menyangkut sopan santun sekolah.

Minseok menghela nafas kasar. Ia menoleh kearah pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang duduk membelakanginya, itu Kris. Melalui isyarat lewat matanya, ia mengajak Baekhyun dan Suho duduk dikursi khusus anggota kedisiplinan. Menghadap secara langsung kearah dimana siswa yang bermasalah biasanya duduk.

"Tao, kau boleh keluar!" Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Ah, I_Iya Sunbae.. Permisi!" Tao membungkuk sekali kemudian keluar dari ruang kedisiplinan dengan perasaan yang teramat lega. Kenapa lega? Karena biasanya, jika ada siswa yang bermasalah, teman sekamar siswa tersebut akan turut di interogasi meski ia saksi atau tidak.

Tao menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Tao sangat terkejut karena saat berbalik, seorang siswa kelas satu yang diam-diam ia sukai berada tepat didepannya. Tak ada yang tahu karena selama ini, Tao mengaku kalau ia straight. Ckckck

"Bukankah Sunbae teman sekamar Chanyeol Hyung? Apa Chanyeol Hyung didalam...?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan datar namun terkesan polos dimata Tao.

"A..E_Eung...Chanyeol_Em.."

"Sunbae?"

"Eung...I_Itu..."

"Ah, Lama, biar kuperiksa sendiri.."

"Tunggu! Tidak, maksudku.. Chanyeol tidak ada didalam. Dia dikamar!" Tao memegang kenop pintu yang baru saja akan dibuka Sehun, siswa cantik sekaligus tampan, sang pujaan hati Tao. #Ecciee..

"Ah.. Kenapa bicara Sunbae lama sekali.." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Tao. Hendak kekamar Chanyeol yang juga merupakan kamar Tao sendiri.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun Berhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang. "Ya?"

"Emm... Ayo bersama-sama, aku juga mau kekamar..." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya karena ia merasa suasana mendadak canggung seketika. Ok, mungkin hanya ia yang merasa canggung karena bisa dilihat sendiri kalau ekspresi wajah Sehun tidak terjadi perubahan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, ayo Sunbae.. Aku sudah tidak sabar menemui Chan Hyung.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan padanya.."

"Apa itu?"

"Emm_" Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "_Rahasia.." Jawabnya cepat, takut kalau Tao mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak! Ah, tadi diruang kedisiplinan ada apa Sunbae? Kenapa ramai begitu?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sungguh?" Tanya Tao agak heran. Masa masih ada siswa yang belum mengetahui kabar besar ini?, fikirnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, kau masih kecil dan satu lagi. Ini_" Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sehun lalu berbisik. "_Rahasia.."

"Ya!" Sehun memukul pelan bahu Tao dan mereka terkekeh bersama hingga mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Jujur, tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa senangnya hati Tao saat itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan digambar ini Kris-ssi?" Minseok menyodorkan ponselnya diatas meja tepat didepan Kris.

"Itu memang aku.."

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, bukan siapa yang menjadi pelaku disini!" Tegas Minseok. Sesekali ia meringis sambil melirik jam tangannya. Luhan sangat diperlukan disini untuk mencatat segala hasil wawancara(?) selama interogasi siswa bermasalah berlangsung, tapi kemana pemuda itu? Ck!. Namun, sangat tidak disiplin rasanya jika ia menelfon Luhan didepan tersangka utama(?).

#Kayak sidang aja -_-

Minseok membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mulai merekam semua jawaban Kris. Sementara Kris, ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa amat pusing saat serentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak diduga kembali muncul dari bibir Minseok. Kris heran, kenapa Minseok sangat pintar berbicara?

"Kudengar selama ini kau dekat dengan siswa kelas satu bernama D.O_"

"Maaf Sunbae_"

"Tidak diperbolehkan berbicara sebelum pertanyaan selesai!" Baekhyun berdecak sekali setelah menegur Kris yang nekat berbicara saat Minseok belum selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan pembelaan? Berbicara saja tidak sempat. Fikirnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kuulangi. Kudengar selama ini kau dekat dengan siswa kelas satu bernama D.O Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau berkata jujur kali ini, apa anak itu yang menjadi korbanmu?"

Kris ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Korban apa? Pelecehan? Astagaa...! Namun ia redam emosinya karena ia tak ingin mendapat kasus yang lebih besar dari ini. Tenang Kris... Sabar~...

"Tidak!. Maksudku... Akulah yang jadi korban disini Sunbae..Sungguh.." Ucap Kris bersabar, setengah memelas.

"CK!, Maksudmu, Kyungsoo lah yang ingin melecehkanmu? Begitu?..."

"Tidak Sunbae! Itu bukaan Kyungso..Aishh.."

"Lalu?!.."

"Dia..Dia... Arghhh... Aku tidak tahu namanya!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kami bisa percaya jika kau jelaskan gambar ini secara detail pada kami!" Tantang Minseok.

Kris menatap ketiga Sunbaenya secara bergantian. Meskipun ia akui ketiga Sunbaenya ini berwajah imut juga cantik. Namun sikap tegas mereka yang super duper menyebalkan membuat Kris mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk langsung menonjok muka mereka satu persatu.

Oke, itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Mana mungkin Kris tega, muka mereka cantik begitu.. -_- Aishh..

"Baiklah.." Kris meraih ponsel Minseok dan mulai mengamati gambar yang jujur sangat terlihat mesum dilihat dari sisi mana saja. Kris seperti sedang melakukan adegan em... 'Blowjob' dengan seseorang. Uh,, Frontalnya kata-kata itu. Kris saja tidak sudi membayangkannya.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian...

Kris keluar dari ruang interogasi dengan lesu. Ia berjalan gontai ditengah-tengah kerumunan anak manusia yang menatap aneh pada dirinya. Usahanya menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dipercayai begitu saja oleh ketiga Sunbaenya yang menjabat sebagai anggota kedisiplinan itu. Alhasil, Kris disuruh menemukan pemuda yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu dan Minseok meminta Kris membawa pemuda yang Kris maksud kehadapannya, langsung!

Seketika Kris ingat Luhan. Muka Kris langsung bersinar. Ah, Ia harus meyakinkan Luhan dulu kalau ia tidak melakukan pelecehan atau apapun itu namanya. Ia saja straight..

Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha!..." Jongin tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat mengingat kembali cerita dari teman-teman yang lain tentang bagaimana sidang Kris berjalan.

Ini sudah malam. Jongin dan Yixing baru saja kembali dari makan malam bersama mereka dan waktu itu mereka sempatkan untuk berbagi cerita dengan teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan sidang di kantor kedisiplinan. Karena Jongin dan Yixing tidak sempat hadir sore itu.

Yixing pun tampak memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa bersama Jongin. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya? Hahaha..."

Jongin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dan seketika tawanya kembali meledak saat ia membayangkan wajah Kris yang memerah akibat ketahuan melakukan 'pelecehan'.

"Aku tak menyangka rencana kita bisa seberhasil ini..!" Bangga Jongin, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing. "Ini berkatmu juga Xing..."

"Ya, ya..Ehehe~." Yixing mengangguk senang.

"Aku yakin, tak akan ada lagi murid yang percaya kalau dia itu straight setelah apa yang terjadi.."

"Hm.. Kasihan~..." Yixing memasang tampang mengejeknya.

 **Cklek.**

Tawa Jongin dan Yixing mendadak berhenti. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan kearah seorang lelaki pendek yang merupakan teman sekamar mereka yang lain. Kyungsoo baru saja datang entah dari mana.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Yixing menatap Jongin dan memberikan isyarat lewat matanya untuk segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali entah darimana.

"Ah, Tidak, maksudku... Kami sedang tidak melakukan apapun, jadi kedatanganmu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok.." Ujar Jongin sambil tertawa kecil, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk dikasurnya sendiri, tepat disebelah kasur Kyungsoo.

#Disini urutan kasurnya Yixing, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo J

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Kyungsoo melepas sandal tidur bergambar babinya kemudian mulai merebahkan diri kekasurnya sendiri. "_Ah..Kasihan sekali Kris Sunbae..." Gumamnya.

"Hm.. Benar-benar kasihan..." Sambung Yixing yang ikut duduk dikasurnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kris Sunbae membohongiku. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia straight, tapi nyatanya..."

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu..." Jongin mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo dengan mengusap lembut bahunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan sontak senyuman itu langsung melelehkan hati Jongin.

Ketiganya mulai merebahkan diri dikasur masing-masing. Pintu kamar sengaja tak mereka kunci karena salah satu teman sekamar mereka Sehun, belum kembali. Uh, andai saja ketua kedisiplinan tahu kalau Sehun masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini.

Jongin sudah terlelap dengan damai dikasurnya sendiri. Yixing yang sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya sedari tadi belum juga kunjung-kunjung tertidur. Ia rasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Maksudnya, ia tak mengerti, karena entah kenapa, diam-diam ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana nasib Kris jika sampai para anggota kedisiplinan tidak mempercayai pembelaannya dan kasus ini sampai ketelinga kedua orang tuanya. Padahal ia dan Jongin kan Cuma iseng..

Aish... Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin khasus ini sampai sebesar itu. Tapi... Bisa jadi juga sih...!

"Hahhhh..." Yixing sibuk berguling-guling kesana kemari diatas kasurnya yang hanya muat untuk satu orang.

"Hyung belum tidur?" Kyungsoo yang nyatanya juga belum tidur menyapa Yixing. Yah, Yixing memang lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun, Jongin dan hanya Jongin yang tidak sudi memanggilnya Hyung seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. Kenapa belum tidur?" Yixing menyahuti.

"Aku kefikiran Kris Sunbae..." Jujur Kyungsoo.

Yixing diam sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Hyung juga.." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama berdoa agar Kris Sunbae cepat-cepat menemukan anak yang bersamanya didalam foto itu. Aku yakin hanya dia yang bisa mengembalikan nama baiknya..." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan nada senang.

 **Deg.**

"Ma_Maksudmu...?"

"Kudengar, Kris Sunbae bilang ia tak melakukan apapun dengan anak yang ada difoto bersamanya itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak mengetahui namanya, ia hanya yakin kalau itu siswa kelas satu. Lalu ketua kedisiplinan menyuruhnya untuk mencari anak yang ia sebut dan disuruh menghadap langsung ketua kedisiplinan untuk dimintai kesaksian..." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Be_Benarkah begitu?..."

"Hm.! Ayo Hyung. Apa kau tidak ikut berdo'a?" Kyungsoo sudah siap menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Y_Ya.. tentu saja.." Pelan-pelan Yixing pun ikut menggenggamkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ikut memejamkan mata.

Tanpa Yixing ketahui, Kyungsoo membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah dimana kasur Yixing terletak. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat Yixing menggigit bibirnya sendiri dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

'Berdo'alah untuk dirimu sendiri, Hyung...' Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Teeeeeeetttt...**

 **Teeeeeeetttt...**

 **Teeeeeeetttt...**

Ini masih pukul 05:00 pagi dan alarm sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Pertanda terjadi sesuatu. Membuat sebagian siswa terjaga dan langsung membuka pintu kamar masing-masing. Memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi.

_"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

_"Apa yang terjadi?"

Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut para siswa yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka. Semua siswa mulai mempertanyakan perihal kenapa alarm dibunyikan sebelum waktunya (Alarm biasa dibunyikan pukul 06:30 pagi, karena sekolah dimulai pukul 08:00 WKS). Dan biasanya, itu bukanlah pertanda Baik.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo juga terbangun, kecuali Jongin yang jika tidur sudah seperti orang mati saja.

Yixing memakai sendal bergambar kelinci besar dibagian depannya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia sempatkan melirik Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Yixing menguap sekali sebelum meraih kenop pintu yang tampa ia sadari tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Yixing menahan nafasnya saat pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambut nya diluar kamar adalah dua Seniornya yang manis yang menjabat sebagai ketua dan wakil anggota kedisiplinan. Dan percayalah, wajah galak mereka terlihat begitu khawatir saat ini. Beberapa siswa lain juga tampak mengerubungi dibelakang mereka.

"ZHANG YIXING! KENAPA KAMARMU TIDAK DIKUNCI!" Tanpa basa-basi satu pertanyaan tegas terlempar keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"A_A..." Dan entah kenapa setiap siswa yang diberi pertanyaan langsung oleh Minseok akan berubah menjadi gagap seketika. -_-

"JAWAB! KAU TAHU BETAPA CEROBOHNYA KALIAN HAH?!" Minseok emosi. Namun percayalah, emosinya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bentuk lain dari rasa kekhawatirannya terhadap siswa-siswa sekolah mereka yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung sendiri. Karena ia kelas 3.

"I_Itu.. Sehun belum kembali Sunbae...!" Cicit Yixing antara ragu dan takut. Ragu kalau pengakuannya malah membuat Sehun yang entah berada dimana sekarang akan segera mendapat kasus, dan takut akan bentakan-bentakan lain yang akan keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"APA?" Hanya itu respon Minseok.

"Aishhhh!... Kemana bocah itu?!" Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang terlihat sangat sangat khawatir saat mengetahui Sehun tidak berada didalam kamarnya sejak_

"_Sejak kapan ia meninggalkan kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Sejak sore Sunbae...!"

.

.

.

Dan kasus ini kembali berakhir diruangan kedisiplinan pada keesokan harinya, usai jam pelajaran berakhir.

Dan tersangka kali ini adalah, Sehun, Chanyeol sebagai kakak Sehun, dan Luhan selaku sekretaris anggota kedisiplinan yang membiarkan Sehun tidur dikamar Hyungnya tampa memberi tahu anggota kedisipinan yang lain. Luhan bersumpah ini adalah yang pertama kali ia dijadikan tersangka karena selama ini, ia lah yang bertugas sebagai salah satu penginterogasi.

 **Brak..!**

Oke, jangan lupakan tiga tersangka lain, Yixing, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang telah melalaikan keselamatan sendiri karena tak mengunci pintu saat jam malam.

"Kalian tidak boleh duduk karena terlambat!" Minseok mulai berbicara dan itu sebuah kalimat penegasan. Jadilah Yixing, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri hingga sidang berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat perlahan rasa pegal mulai menggerayangi kedua kaki mereka.

.

.

.

"Ah...Melelahkan sekali.." Yixing berdiri sambil memegangi kedua lututnya yang terasa mulain goyah karena harus berdiri berjam-jam dikantor kedisiplinan yang lebih pantas disebut dengan 'ruang interogasi' itu. Sementara yang lain sudah pergi ke asrama masing-masing. Termasuk keempat anggota kedisiplinan.

Jongin duduk sambil bersandar di dinding kantor sambil memijat-mijat kedua kakinya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang jika dilihat sekilas tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kyungsoo, Kau baik-baik saja?.. Apa kakimu tidak pegal?" Tanya Jongin tampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Namun Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang agak tertatih.

"Aishh.. Anak itu. Sok kuat sekali..." Gumam Jongin. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih sibuk memukul-mukul kedua kakinya. Berharap rasa penatnya lenyap.

"_Xing, aku kekamar, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pergilah duluan..." Sahut Yixing sambil menyeka peluhnya. Hahh.. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Fikirnya dramatis.

"Ok.." Jawab Jongin kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju kekamarnya, lebih tepatnya menyusul Kyungsoo.

Yixing sibuk memejamkan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mengamati wajahnya dalam diam untuk sesaat.

"Kau?"

Yixing membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang asing namun cukup familiar ditelinganya. Dan seketika kedua mata itu membulat tak percaya...

" **Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama berdoa agar Kris Sunbae cepat-cepat menemukan anak yang bersamanya didalam foto itu. Aku yakin hanya dia yang bisa mengembalikan nama baiknya..."**

Bibir kissable Yixing membulat saat satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Kenapa do'a Kyungsoo bisa terkabulkan secepat itu?!

"K_Kris..Sunbae?"

"Ah...Syukurlah aku menemukanmu._" Kris tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat berharap kasusnya cepat selesai dan yah, akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda manis yang bersamanya saat insiden foto itu terjadi. "_Kau pasti sudah mengetahui kasus ini kan?.." Lanjut Kris dengan perasan lega.

Yixing sigap berdiri sembari meneguk liurnya secara kasar.

Kris tersenyum manis. "Kuharap kau mau bekerja sama untuk mengembalikan nama baik kita..." Harap Kris. "_Dan... Bisakah kita menemui ketua kedisiplinan? Ah.. Siapa namamu?"

"..."

Kali ini Kris tidak bodoh. Ia melirik name tage pemuda didepannya dan seketika ia tersenyum kembali. "Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing reflek menutup dadanya dan sontak itu membuat kedua alis Kris bertaut. "Ada apa? Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Pinta Kris.

"P_Pergi kemana Sunbae? Apa maksud Sunbae mengajakku menghadap ketua kedisiplinan?" Yixing mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Alis Kris semakin bertaut. "Hey. Kau tidak lupa kan saat kejadian kau menumpahkan jus dicelanaku?.."

"Kapan itu terjadi? Ak_Aku... Tidak pernah melakukan itu!..Sunbae jangan sembarangan menuduh orang!" Kilah Yixing mentah-mentah.

Kris menganga tidak percaya akan respon yang didapatkannya. Padahal ia sangat berharap Yixing akan membantu. Toh, tinggal Yixing mengaku dan semua selesai! Kris tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali wajah Yixing, dan Kris tidak habis fikir kenapa Yixing tampak menolak melakukan semua ini.

Kris tersulut emosinya mendengar ucapan Yixing. "Ayolah...Jangan bercanda. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak melakukan apapun saat itu..." Kris berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seorang siswa yang hendak melewati kantor kedisiplinan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Beberapa detik kemudian. Ia langsung mengeluarkan poselnya dari saku celana, entah untuk apa.

.

.

.

Minseok melempar ponselnya keatas kasur kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia duduk menghempaskan diri dikasurnya dan_

"Arggghhh...!" Pekiknya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun, Suho dan Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah akan khasus Kris.

" **Ayolah...Jangan bercanda. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak melakukan apapun saat itu..."** _Kris.

" **Me_Memangnya apa yang kulakukan.."** _Yixing.

" **Ya! Mengapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau lah orang yang belutut didepanku.."** _Kris.

" **Aku_Aku_Hiks...Kenapa Sunbae membentakku...?"** _Yixing.

" **Ya..Ya.. Hey jangan menangis disini. Ck! Lagian apa susahnya mengaku sih..?!"** _Kris.

" **Tidak mau!"** _Yixing.

" **YA! Kenapa tidak mau?.. Bukankah kita melakukannya bersama-sama? Ingat kau yang menawarkannya terlebih dahulu Zhang Yixing..."** Kris terdengar menggeram.

" **Hiks.. Sunbae membentakku lagi.. Sunbae yang salah!, Kenapa Sunbae tidak menolak waktu itu?!"** _Itu suara Yixing lagi.

"Matikan itu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan Minseok. Yah, memang harus dimatikan. Apalagi itu kalimat rekaman terakhir yang menjadi topik terpanas sejak dua jam yang lalu. Entah siapa lagi yang menyebarkan rekaman itu. Namun, sepertinya rekaman ini cukup membantu juga karena tersangka kedua dalam kasus 'berbuat mesum disekolah' sudah ditemukan.

"Suho, hubungi Luhan, kita akan sidang kembali hari ini juga dan kau Baekhyun, Panggil Kris dan Yixing kekantor kedisiplinan SE-KA-RANG!"

"Baiklah~..."_Suho/Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Jongdae hanya duduk terdiam diatas kasurnya sambil sesekali melirik wajah Minseok yang merah padam. Sepertinya ia marah besar kali ini. Dalam hati ia menyesalkan tindakan Kris. Lagian...Apa susahnya sih berbuat seperti itu didalam kamar saja, atau... Ditoilet agar lebih aman.

Aishhh...

Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikiran kotornya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri..

"Aishhh..! Apa yang kufikirkan?.."

"Memang apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?!" Suara dingin Minseok menyahut.

"E_Ehehe.. Tidak ada Sunbae.." Cicit Jongdae

Dan siang itu juga, kantor kedisiplinan kembali dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang penasaran dengan kasus Kris. Sebenarnya, banyak dari mereka yang begitu ingin tahu seperti apa wajah 'lawan main' kris didalam foto yang tersebar tempo hari.

Apa wajahnya semesum wajah Kris? Kekeke~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Apadah apadah apadah.. oke silahkan kritik sesuka hati kalian..**

 **Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
